Hontouni Arigatou
by dhe uni
Summary: Ada saatnya kau harus bisa menerima keadaan bahwa kau berbeda. Kenyataan kau sebagai ajin. Kenyataan kau tidak bisa mati. Tidak bisa mati bukan berarti tidak bisa merasakan cinta.


Disclaimer

Ajin tidak lain dan tidak bukan milik Gamon Sakurai.

Pair

KaiKei

Genre

Romance. Friendship. Sho-Ai.

Warning!

Just a little Sho-Ai. OOC. Crossdress. Fanfic abal-abal. Typo bertebaran. Siapapun yang berkenan silahkan menikmati.

Note!

Cerita ini hanya imajinasi saya, jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat dan kejadian itu hanya kebetulan belaka. -Ya elah udah kaya sinetron aja-. Dan untuk lagu pengiring(?) disarankan teman-teman _play_ lagunya Yuya Matsushita-Bird (Ost. Kuroshitsuji II). Untuk setting tempat dan suasana lebih ke anime Barakamon (ini recommended banget untuk yang belum pernah nonton).

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Hontouni Arigatou~**

Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupku sebelumnya akan menjadi "mangsa" yang di cari di seluruh negeri.

Apa salahku? Apa salahku?

Padahal aku tak melakukan hal yang buruk.

Takut, aku takut.

Manusia sangat menyeramkan, bukan maksudku untuk membenci mereka, tapi...

Masih teringat di benakku meskipun sangat ingin ku buang ingatan itu, saat mereka "membunuh"ku berulang kali.

Sakit, sungguh menyakitkan.

Apa salahku?

Apa aku telah berbuat suatu hal yang buruk hingga Kami-sama mengutukku?

Aku... Aku...

 **.**

 **.**

"Kei, Kei..! Hei, Kei!"

"Ah, Kai."

Pikiranku yang menerawang masa lalu kembali saat Kai mengguncang bahuku. Aku duduk di teras kayu rumah kami, rumah tradisional Jepang. Kai adalah satu-satunya di dunia ini yang peduli padaku.

"Hmm... Kau melamun lagi. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ah, tidak Kai. Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Gomen, aku tak dengar."

"Kau ini, aku bilang ayo pergi.. pagi ini kita akan membantu persiapan festival di kuil."

"Ohh, Iya baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, aku pakai bandoku dulu!"

Yah, di sinilah kami. Hidup dengan normal di sebuah pulau terpencil yang jauh dari hingar bingar. Pulau Goto namanya, terletak di sebelah barat pesisir Kyushu. Di sini listrik memang sudah ada. Namun peralatan elektronik seperti televisi, handphone, komputer masih sangat terbatas apalagi internet hampir tidak ada. Karena itulah informasi tentang "makhluk abadi tak bisa mati" yang sedang dicari tidak terdengar di tempat ini.

Hidup normal? Ya normal, setidaknya aku bisa berinteraksi dengan orang-orang, lagi. Meskipun aku harus hidup bukan sebagai diriku yang dulu. Aku harus menutupi identitasku sebagai Kei Nagai. Menutupi identitasku sebagai, ya kau tau "ajin".

Meskipun informasi itu hampir tak terdengar di sini, tapi aku harus berjaga-jaga, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kai POV**.

"Kei, ayolah! Kau lama sekali!"

"Hai, aku datang. Gomen, kau tau, aku masih belum terbiasa menata rambutku."

"Iya, iya. Sekarang sudah siapkan? Ayo!"

Pagi yang cerah ini aku dan Kei akan pergi ke kuil. Berjalan beriringan seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku. Entah kenapa melindunginya seperti sebuah kewajiban untukku. Apa karena aku dan Kei sudah berteman sejak kecil? Meskipun aku dan Kei sempat menjadi jauh karena keadaan. Tapi setelah apa yang terjadi, sekarang Aku hanya memiliki Kei dan Kei hanya memiliki aku.

Sudah dua tahun sejak aku dan Kei melarikan diri dari manusia-manusia yang ingin menangkap Kei untuk eksperimen atau apapun itu. Kei pernah tertangkap, saat itu kami masih 17 tahun. Aku tidak mau Kei tertangkap lagi. Saat aku menemui Kei setelah Kei berhasil kabur dari tempat eksperimen itu, ku lihat sorot matanya yang menunjukkan kesakitan, penderitaan.

Aku tak ingin bertanya bagaimana cara Kei bisa melarikan diri atau apa yang mereka lakukan pada Kei. Karena terbayang olehku apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Yang ku pikirkan malam itu hanya pergi sejauh-jauhnya membawa Kei, pergi kemana pun agar Kei bisa aman.

Kami menyusup sebuah perahu yang sepertinya akan berlayar ke luar negeri. Beruntung malam itu penumpang sangat banyak jadi kami tidak ketahuan. Tapi, di tengah perjalanan hujan badai datang dan membuat perahu mulai terbalik. Keadaan sangat kacau. Ada yang mencoba menyelamatkan diri, menangis histeris dan ada yang berjatuhan ke laut. Aku sempat terpisah dengan Kei.

Aku melihat Kei terjatuh, tapi masih sempat ku genggam tangannya. Namun apa daya, perahu semakin terbalik dan kami pun terjatuh ke laut. Yang ku ingat terakhir kali aku memeluk erat tubuh Kei dalam dinginnya air laut.

Sampai saat aku membuka mata, aku berada di tepi pulau. Dan Kei, syukurlah Kami-sama masih melindungi aku dan Kei. Dia masih tak sadarkan diri tak jauh sekitar 30 meter dari ku. Kulihat ada beberapa jaket wanita yang sepertinya milik penumpang lain yang ikut terbawa arus. Aku membawanya dan menghampiri Kei. Kei tetap tak sadarkan diri saat itu. Aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan, kemana aku harus pergi.

Sekali lagi, Kami-sama menolong aku dan Kei. Ada sekelompok nelayan yang melalui pulau tak berpenghuni itu. Dan kami pun terselamatkan. Mereka membawa aku dan Kei ke sebuah pulau dimana mereka tinggal. Tak akan ku biarkan Kei mengalami hal mengerikan seperti itu lagi, aku bersumpah.

"Kei."

"Ya."

"Kau cantik hari ini."

Kei berhenti berjalanan dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit ku artikan. Yang jelas bisa aku lihat rona merah di pipinya.

"Kai, kau ini." Kei memukul lenganku.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali menggodaku, hah? Mau aku pukul?"

"Haha.. Aww.. Itte.. Aku tak menggodamu Kei. Aku berkata sejujurnya, apalagi dengan bando pink itu," kataku sambil agak berlari menghindari pukulannya yang sebenarnya tak terasa sakit.

"Awas kau, tunggu! Kau sendirikan yang membelikannya?"

Aku selalu berharap saat-saat seperti ini tak pernah berakhir. Setidaknya aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum dari hatinya. Membuatnya tersenyum seperti saat kecil dulu.

 **Kai POV End**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuil.**

Sudah hampir jam sembilan pagi saat Kei dan Kai tiba di kuil. Sudah banyak penduduk pulau yang berdatangan.

"Ara, Keira-chan Kai-kun, selamat datang!" Sambut seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya yang terlihat sangat ramah.

Ya. Para penduduk mengenal Kei sebagai Keira Shouyo seorang wanita, istri dari Kai Shouyo. Dan demi Kami-sama Kai belum pernah "menyentuh" Kei seinchi pun. Sandiwara ini mereka lakukan semata-mata untuk bertahan hidup bukan bermaksud membohongi siapa pun.

"Iya, Aoki-san, gomen kami terlambat," jawab Kai dengan senyum hangatnya sedang Kei hanya diam. Tak lupa mereka membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak tidak, kalian tidak terlambat. Ah, Keira-chan kau terlihat semakin manis saja, hahaa," goda ibu tadi yang di panggil Aoki-san. Dan di amini oleh orang-orang yang ada di sana.

"T-terima kasih," jawab Kei dengan malu bukan main. Di katakan seperti itu di depan orang-orang membuat pipinya semakin merah. Kai hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Kei.

Di lihat dari sisi manapun Kei memang manis. Rambut hitam lurus sepunggung, atasan merah jambu berkerah dengan lengan tiga perempat. Di padu dengan rok kotak salur di bawah lutut. Tentu saja bando pink yang Kai berikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Persiapan untuk festival besok malam sudah siap. Para penduduk bersuka cita menyambut perayaan yang di lakukan setiap tahunnya sebagai bentuk terima kasih kepada dewa atas berkah dan keselamatan selama satu tahun ini.

Untuk bisa bertahan hidup, Kai dan Kei berdalih sebagai pengantin baru yang hendak honeymoon ke luar negeri namun terkena badai dan perahu pun karam. Setidaknya itulah yang penduduk tau tentang Kai dan Kei. Penduduk pulau itu sangat ramah dan menerima mereka dengan tangan terbuka. Sungguh beruntung Kai dan Kei, andai saja mereka tidak di tolong oleh nelayan waktu itu, entah bagaimana nasib mereka berdua.

Ada sebuah sekolah dasar di pulau. Dan karena Kei dasarnya memang cerdas, Kei ikut membantu mengajar di sana. Awalnya hanya berniat untuk mengisi kekosongan. Tidak ada salahnya membantu setelah kebaikan yang di terima dari penduduk, bukan?

Namun pihak sekolah merasa tidak enak. Kontribusi Kei sangat baik dan pihak sekolah mengapresiasinya dengan uang saku. Sempat menolak karena Kei memang betul-betul ingin membantu. Karena pihak sekolah tetap memaksa, ya mau bagaimana lagi, akhirnya Kei menerima. Tidak banyak memang, namun lumayan sekedar untuk tambah-tambah menyambung hidup. Tidak enak jika hanya mengandalkan Kai untuk hidup mereka.

Hari ini sekolah di liburkan karena festival nanti malam. Para penduduk tengah bersiap-siap, entah itu memasak, mempersiapkan pakaian yang akan di pakai nanti malam dan lain sebagainya. Begitupun dengan Kai dan Kei.

"Kai-kun, Keira-chan? Kalian ada di dalam?" Terdengar suara seseorang memanggil dari luar rumah yang tampak sederhana namun asri itu.

"Hai, sebentar, aku datang!" sahut Kai. Dan tak lama pintu pun di bukanya.

"Yamamura-san! ah, silahkan masuk masuk!" pinta Kai dengan riangnya.

"Ah, tidak perlu Kai-kun. Aku hanya sebentar saja, ingin memberikan ini untuk kalian. Hari ini istriku memasak banyak, kami tidak akan sanggup menghabiskannya, haha," jawab laki-laki paruh baya tadi. Beliau adalah Iwao Yamamura, tinggal bersama seorang istri dan anak perempuannya. Beliau adalah salah satu nelayan yang menyelamatkan Kei dan Kai dan rumah yang mereka tempati pun milik anak laki-lakinya yang sudah lama meninggal. Dari pada terbengkalai, lebih baik ada yang menempati dan merawatnya, bukan? Dan Kai pun ikut bekerja, berlayar bersamanya.

"Hmmm, baunya harum sekali. Terima kasih Yamamura-san."

"Ya sudah, sampai bertemu di festival nanti malam. Jangan lupa ajak istrimu yah!" jawabnya sambil berlalu.

"Ah, I-iya. Tentu saja." Masih saja terasa canggung saat ada yang menyebut Kei sebagai "istri"-nya. Bukannya keberatan, tapi bisakah selamanya?

" _Ah, tidak-tidak,_ " Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Yamamura-san!" Kai kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Siapa Kai?" tanya Kei yang sore ini sedang membuat hidangan untuk makan malam.

"Yamamura-san, dia memberikan kita ini, Asaya-san memang paling jago kalau mengolah ikan, hmmm, sepertinya enak sekali," jawab Kai sambil meletakkan mangkuk oval berisi olahan ikan. Sepertinya sayur dengan santan, berwarna agak kuning yang aromanya menggoda selera.

"Oh, jadi maksudmu masakanku tidak enak, begitu?"

 **Kei POV.**

"Oh, jadi maksudmu masakanku tidak enak, begitu?" kataku pada Kai. Bisa ku lihat Kai cukup terkejut. Ingin rasanya tertawa tapi ku tahan.

"Eh, bukan bukan, bukan seperti itu maksudku. Masakanmu enak Kei, ya meskipun kadang ada rasanya yang emmm tak biasa, t-tapi aku suka. Apalagi omurice buatanmu aku suka sekali," jawab Kai tak membiarkan aku memotong ucapannya.

Aku berbalik berniat melanjutkan apa yang ku kerjakan tadi.

" _Eh, kenapa ini? Kenapa saat Kai berkata seperti itu, jantungku jadi berdebar-debar? Kenapa jadi begini? Aku jadi menyesal bertanya seperti itu tadi. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Bercanda? Sejak kapan aku...? Arrghh, Aku malu, aku harus apa ini?"_

"Ekkhmm, baiklah a-akan ku buatkan lain kali." _Waaa..! Apa yang aku katakan?_

"Eh?" Kai sepertinya tak mengerti dengan apa yang ku ucapkan.

"O-omurice," jawabku dengan sesingkat-singkatnya berharap waktu cepat berlalu karena saatini terasa sangat lambat.

"Ah, yoroshiku!" jawab Kai dengan hangat seperti biasanya.

 **Kei POV End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang surya telah kembali ke peraduan, membuat langit berubah warna, pertanda festival akan segera di mulai. Suara pukulan genderang samar-samar seakan mengajak para penduduk untuk segara datang.

Setelah makan malam, dua sejoli kita Kai dan Kei telah siap untuk pergi ke festival.

"Kei, ayo cepat yang lainnya sudah berangkat!" Hhmmm seperti de javu untuk Kai.

Sambil tertawa kecil memikirkan hal seperti ini. Kebiasaan kecil dimana Kai selalu menunggu Kei ekhmm "berdandan".

"Hai, aku datang!" Terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam rumah.

"Kai, kenapa kau senyum senyum begitu? K-kau baik-baik saja kan?" Mungkin Kei takut kepala Kai terbentur sesuatu dan terjadi kerusakan. Baiklah, itu berlebihan.

Kai berbalik.

"Ah, tidak. Aku ba-."

"Kai? Kau kenapa? Kau benar-benar aneh. Kalau kau tidak enak badan lebih baik kita tidak pergi ke festival Kai!" Kali ini Kei benar-benar khawatir karena dari tadi Kai hanya terdiam begitu saja melihatnya.

Tentu saja Kai terpesona, yukatta biru laut dengan corak bunga yang indah sederhana namun anggun. Dengan sedikit sentuhan make up di pipi dan ekhmm bibir. Di tambah hiasan rambut bunga sakura bertengger di rambut Kei yang di tata rapi dengan poni ke kanan.

Oh.. Kami-sama, apakah benar dia Kei yang Kai kenal? Sejak kapan Kei pintar bersolek seperti ini?

Setelah beberapa saat. Kai akhirnya sadar.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh aku baik. A-ayo berangkat!"

Apapun yang akan terjadi malam ini terjadilah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuil.**

Memang terasa berbeda. Lampion yang bersinar menyinari sepanjang jalan. Stand-stand makanan, permainan dan pernak-pernik yang menjajakan dagangannya mulai di padati pengunjung. Anak-anak yang berkejar-kejaran, anak yang bergandengan bersama ayah dan ibunya, pasangan kekasih dan yang lainnya, sungguh kebahagiaan terpancar dari para penduduk malam ini.

Tetapi Kei hanya sesekali melirik apa yang ada, hanya sekedar melihat-lihat tak menunjukkan minat lebih. Sepanjang jalan Kei lebih banyak diam, Kai yang selalu mengajak Kei berbicara terlebih dulu. Tentu Kei menjawab, mana mungkin Kei mengabaikannya, tapi itupun hanya seperlunya.

Ini lebih baik, biasanya Kei tidak ingin pergi ke keramaian seperti festival sekeras apapun Kai mengajak. Kei selalu beralasan takut identitasnya terbongkar. Tapi syukurlah kali ini Kai berhasil membawa "istri"-nya pergi.

Bruk.

"Ah."

Seorang anak kecil tak sengaja menabrak Kei saking asiknya bermain kejar-kejaran dengan temannya sehingga Kei oleng ke arah Kai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kei?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa."

"Ahh, nee-san, gomenasai aku tidak sengaja." Terlihat raut wajah menyesal anak yang seumuran anak taman kanak-kanak itu.

"..."

"Hmm, iya tidak apa-apa, lain kali hati-hati ya!" Kai yang menjawab permintaan maaf anak itu dengan lembut. Anak-anak itu pun pergi setelah membungkuk.

"Anak-anak jaman sekarang sangat bersemangat sekali!" jelas Kai dengan senyumnya.

"..."

"Terima Kasih, Kai!"

"Sudahlah, ahh tak lama lagi pertunjukan kembang api, ayo kita lihat di tempat yang lebih tinggi!" ajak Kai sambil menarik tangan Kei, menggenggamnya erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah.. hah.. ha. Sampai juga. Lelahnya!" ujar Kai sambil terengah ketika tiba di tempat mereka akan melihat kembang api.

"Hah.. salahmu sendiri, kenapa terburu-buru ke sini? Kenapa harus di sini? Hah.. ha.. melelahkan!" balas Kei yang juga kelelahan.

"He, gomen gomen. Hmmm, ini tempat terbaik untuk melihatnya dan juga pemandangannya bagus, coba lihat!" jelas Kai dengan semangatnya.

Tempat yang cukup sepi karena tempatnya cukup tinggi sehingga jarang yang ke sana apa lagi orang tua, terlalu melelahkan. Tempat terbuka dengan pagar pembatas, bisa terlihat terang lampion dan ramainya orang-orang yang berkerumun di bawah sana, terbentang pula pemandangan laut lepas. Sungguh indah.

"Hmmm. Iya." Kei mendekati pagar dan mengamati apa yang ada di sekeliling mereka. Kei memangku tangannya di pagar, untunglah bukan pagar berduri.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam.

"Kei, kau tau, aku selalu berpikir, apa kita bisa selamanya seperti ini? Ah, maksudku hidup damai di pulau ini bersamamu." Kai berbicara sambil bersandar pula tak jauh dari Kei sambil memandang jauh lautan.

Kei cukup terkejut.

" _Kenapa Kai berkata seperti itu?"_

Kei melihat wajah Kai sekilas. Kai dan Kei memang sudah melewati hal-hal sulit selama ini. Kei sedikit menunduk.

"Kei?" tanya Kai yang heran kenapa Kei terdiam. Tak sadar bahwa apa yang Kai katakan membuat orang yang berada di sampingnya menjadi resah.

"Kai, mungkinkah kau lelah bersamaku? Mungkinkah, kau merasa terbebani olehku?" jawab Kei masih dengan wajah yang menunduk.

Sungguh jawaban yang sama sekali tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Kai.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Kai bertanya dengan memegang kedua bahu Kei sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Namun Kei masih menunduk.

"Kai, aku tau. Kita sudah melewati banyak hal sulit bersama. Aku tau, kau pasti lelah terus hidup denganku. Kau pasti sangat terbebani olehku. Aku memang tak berguna. Maafkan aku, Kai!"

"Hei! Kei, Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kei mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat wajah bingung Kai yang di terpa cahaya bulan. Kei melanjutkan tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Kai. Namun dengan raut wajah yang, takut?

"Kai, K-kai, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Kei!"

"Apa kau akan pergi?"

"Kei!"

"A-apa kau tak ingin tinggal bersamaku lagi?"

"KEI..!"

Suara Kai meninggi sebagai reaksi atas pertanyaan bertubi Kei. Kei mundur selangkah. Pertama kalinya Kai berbicara padanya dengan nada seperti itu.

"Gomen, g-gomen Kai," Kei masih meracau.

"Kei, tenanglah! Kumohon tenanglah!" Kai memegang kedua lengan Kei. Kai menarik nafas dan membuangnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Kei!"

"..."

"Maaf aku telah membentakmu dan maaf, karena membuatmu berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kei, demi Kami-sama tak pernah sekalipun aku merasa terbebani olehmu. Aku yang memutuskan untuk hidup denganmu. Karena kau, kau orang yang, yang berharga untukku. Dan aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu Kei."

Kei mengangkat wajahnya. Sedikit lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya.

"Benarkah? Kau takkan pergi? Kai, apapun, apapun akan kulakukan agar kau tetap bersamaku." Entah karena kalut atau entah apa yang di pikirkan Kei hingga dia berkata seperti itu.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Kai di buat terkejut oleh Kei hari ini. Hari ini Kei sangat, tidak biasa.

"Kei, hari ini kau banyak sekali bicara. Tentu saja aku akan tetap denganmu. Dan..."

"..."

"Apapun akan kau lakukan?'

"Hn.." Kei agak ragu mengangguk pelan. Hembusan angin malam menambah dingin suasana saat ini.

Kai mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, melangkah maju hingga dia dapat melihat wajah Kei dengan sangat jelas. Kedua tangannya mulai menyentuh wajah Kei.

Kei memejamkan matanya, seakan tau apa yang akan Kai lakukan.

" ... _Tidak terjadi apapun."_

Kei membuka matanya. Tangan Kai masih di wajah Kei, ibu jarinya mengelus-elus pipi Kei yang lembut. Kai mengamati setiap inchi wajah Kei. Dan, kedua ibu jarinya menarik kedua ujung bibir Kei ke atas.

"Ter-se-nyum-lah!" kata yang singkat namun hangat.

"Aku ingin kau tersenyum. Aku ingin mengembalikan itu. Aku ingin mengganti semua ingatan buruk itu hanya dengan kenangan yang menyenangkan," papar Kai dengan suaranya yang menenangkan dan senyum lembutnya.

Air mata yang sejak tadi berusaha di bendung, kini tak lagi tertahan. Tumpah ruah bersama perasaan sang pemilik yang bercampur saat ini.

"Kei?"

"..."

Kei memeluk Kai dengan tiba-tiba. Menangis tertunduk di dada bidang Kai. Kai perlahan membalas pelukan Kei. Tangan kirinya menyentuh rambut Kei dan mengelusnya memberikan ketenangan.

"Aku memintamu tersenyum bukan menangis, Kei!" ucap Kai dengan tersenyum.

"Urusai! Aku me-nangis senang!"

"Hai, hai, menangislah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan hingga Kei lebih tenang. Kini terlihat langit terang benderang, kembang api yang berwarna-warni membuat pemandangan lebih indah. Sekarang Kei dan Kai saling berdampingan menikmati pertunjukan kembang api itu. Kai merangkul pundak Kei dan Kei merangkul pinggang Kai. Ah, membuat siapa pun yang melihat menjadi iri.

"Ah, lihat! Kembang apinya sudah di mulai!" Kai memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmmm, indah. Ini kenangan terindah yang akan selalu ku ingat," jawab Kei. Kai tersenyum.

"Kai, arigatou. Hontouni arigatou." Kei mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum, kali ini dengan senyum yang benar-benar tulus dan, manis.

Melihat itu, jantung Kai berdegup kencang. Membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Uhuk, ekhmm, A-ah, ha.. O-oo iya berdua seperti ini kita terlihat seperti pasangan saja, ya? Haa!" Kai benar-benar salah tingkah.

"Apa maksudmu seperti? Bukankah kita memang pasangan suami istri?" Sepertinya suasana sudah menghangat kembali meskipun malam semakin dingin dan Kei, sepertinya dia ingin menggoda Kai.

"Hah? Ah, Haa-ha, I-iya. Kita me-mang. Haa ha," jawab Kai sengenanya.

"Pptttff, ahahaa! Kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu, lucu sekali. Ahaaha, gomen Kai, aku tak kuat, haaa!"

"..?"

"Ah, sudah malam kita pulang saja, Kai!" hanya alasan. -dari tadi memang sudah malam Kei-. Kei sedikit berlari sambil menahan tawa.

"Oohh! jadi kau mulai berani menggodaku ya? Awas kau ya. Hei, tunggu aku, Kei!"

Kai menyusul Kei dengan perasaan yang senang. Senang karena bisa melihat Kei tersenyum dan tertawa. Senang karena mungkin hubungannya dengan Kei ada sedikit kemajuan?

Ya, itu adalah malam yang sempurna untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru. Menata kembali perasaan dan hidup dengan orang yang berarti. Andai saja tidak terjadi peristiwa yang tak diharapkan itu. Tak ada yang tau atas apa yang akan terjadi. Hanya Tuhan yang tau. Manusia hanya menjalani takdir yang tergariskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam semakin larut, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keramaian festival akan berakhir. Ada yang mulai beranjak pulang, kebanyakan yang membawa anak kecil. Tidak baik angin malam untuk anak-anak.

Setelah berdo'a di kuil, rencananya Kei dan Kai akan pulang setelah membeli sesuatu entah itu makanan atau barang yang unik. Pulang tanpa membeli sesuatu kurang afdol rasanya. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berkeliling.

"Kai, kau berdo'a apa tadi?" tanya Kei.

Wahh, memang ada kemajuan, Kei yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Emmm, ada, sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Yakin kau mau tau? Tidak akan menyesal kalau tau?"

"Hmm, memangnya apa? Cepat katakan!"

"Baiklah. Aku meminta agar bisa berbulan madu dengan istriku di suatu pulau yang hanya ada aku dan dia, makan malam romantis dan... ya kau tau, itu!" jelas Kai dengan senyum jahil sambil menatap aneh Kei.

"A-apa? Melihatku seperti itu. Permohonan apa itu? Dasar!" Kei tau Kai sedang menjahilinya.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Haha." _Aku sungguh-sungguh, Kei_.

"Hmmm." Kei kembali melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Ah, Kei tunggu sebentar! Sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu yang bagus."

"Mana? Ayo lihat!"

"Ehh, jangan! jangan! Nanti saja lihatnya kalau sudah aku beli di rumah, oke?"

"Hmm. Iya, baiklah, aku tunggu sambil jalan ya, jangan lama!" Kei pun melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Oji-san, saya mau lihat yang ini! Hmm, kurasa ini cocok dengan Kei."

Sedang Kai sibuk dengan pilihan mana yang akan di belinya, Kei terlihat tak jauh sedang melihat-lihat barang ataupun makanan, siapa tau ada yang menarik.

 **.**

 **.**

Di salah satu stand, sepertinya sang pemilik sedang memperbaiki sesuatu.

"Ya.. ya.. tahan sebentar! Ahh, kenapa juga tiang penyangganya jadi seperti ini?" kesal sang pemilik.

"Mungkin tidak sengaja tersenggol pengunjung, Otou-san cepatlah!" sahut anak pemilik stand itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Oji-san saya ambil yang ini!"

Setelah menyelesaikan pembayaran dan mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan, Kai dengan riangnya menyusul Kei.

"Kei pasti suka!"

.

.

"Otou-san, sedang apa sih dari tadi di atas, belum selesai juga? Tanganku sakit menahannya, cepatlah!"

"Aduhh, bahaya sekali, hati-hati nak!" Terdengar samar-samar suara pengunjung yang melintas di depan stand sushi itu.

"Ahh, itu Kei! Ke- awaaass!" Kei tidak mendengarnya, Kai berlari.

Saat itu Kai melihat Kei di depan stand takoyaki, namun Kei beranjak dan penyangga stand sushi di seberangnya terlepas.

.

"Otou- akh! Mataku!" Sepertinya mata anak itu terkena sesuatu.

"Awaass! Bahaya!" teriak pengunjung yang lain.

 **Kei POV.**

"Hmmm banyak sekali, aku tidak membeli terlalu banyakkan? Ah, biarlah Kai yang menghabiskan nanti!"

" _Hmmm ada apa memangnya? Bahaya? Bahaya apa?"_

"Kei!"

"Ah, itu suara Kai, Kai aku di-" aku berbalik, tapi...

Bruuukkk! Bruukkk!

"Aaaaaa!" ku dengar jeritan orang-orang di sekelilingku.

"..."

" _Apa yang terjadi? Aku di pelukan siapa? Apa ya-."_

"Euuh, Kei-i. Kau bisa mendengar-ku?"

Jelas itu suara Kai, tapi kenapa begitu lemah. Ah, aku di pelukan Kai.

"Kau baik-baik sa-ja?"

"Hn." Aku mengangguk.

"Syu-kur..lah!"

Ku angkat wajahku. _Ya Tuhan! Darah! Kai berdarah! Ada apa ini? Kai, buka matamu!_

"Kai! Kai!"

Deg. Terlintas kejadian masa lalu di benakku. Saat Kai menolongku di hutan dari kejaran polisi, saat Kai mengulurkan tangannya, saat Kai dan aku di kejar dua orang yang gila uang, saat di kejar pengendara motor yang entah datang dari mana hingga kami jatuh ke jurang.

" _ **Kakiku patah, jadi aku tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Jika kau bersamaku, kau akan-"**_

" _ **Kei."**_

" _ **Ternyata, manusia dan Ajin itu tidak bisa berdam-"**_

" _**Kei, kau ini manusia. Menurutku begitu. Jadi jika kita pergi ke tempat di mana orang tidak ada yang tahu selain aku, berarti kau manusia."**_

"Arghh." Semuanya jadi gelap. Apa aku akan mati?

 **Kei POV End.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya Tuhan!" Suara pengunjung seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Kembali ke beberapa menit sebelumnya. Saat Kai mulai berlari, dia melihat anak sang pemilik melepas pegangan tangannya. Penyangga terlepas, atap stand pun roboh. Dan sialnya Kei tak jauh dari sana.

"Sial!"

"Kei!"

Kei berbalik dan Kai menerjang Kei, mereka berguling. Namun sayang, Kai membentur stand di depannya. Ada beberapa pengunjung lain yang juga terkena runtuhan atap itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Kai-Kun Keira-chan! Cepat-cepat tolong bawa mereka ke Rumah Sakit!" pinta Asaya-san. Saat hendak pulang Yamamura-san dan sang istri melihat kejadian itu.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Saat Kei membuka mata, dia berada di tempat yang sepi dan aroma khas obat menyeruak indera penciumannya.

" _Aku masih hidup._ "

"Ah, syukurlah. Kau sudah bangun Keira-chan, kau membuat kami khawatir."

"Asaya-san, apa yang terjadi?" Kei mencoba bangun dan duduk.

"Kai! Apa yang terjadi pada Kai? Kai, baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Keira-chan, tenanglah! Hmmm, tadi kau pingsan. Menurut dokter itu karena kau syok hebat. Dan Kai-kun baik-baik saja. Dokter sudah memeriksa dan merawatnya, tidak ada perlu di khawatirkan. Luka di kepalanya tidak terlalu fatal. Kai-kun akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah!" jelas Asaya-san. Terlihat jelas kekhawatiran di wajahnya layaknya seorang ibu terhadap anaknya. Yamamura-san dan Asaya-san memang sudah menganggap Kai dan Kei sebagai anak mereka.

"Terima kasih Asaya-san, Yamamura-san. Sekarang Kai di mana?"

Yamamura-san membuka kain pembatas di sebelah Kei.

"Dia ada di sini, Keira-chan!"

"..."

Kai terbaring dengan kepala yang telah di perban dan terpasang infus di tubuhnya.

"Nah, sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kau beristirahat Keira-chan, kami akan menemani kalian!" lanjut Yamamura-san.

"Emm, Yamamura-san, Asaya-san, terima kasih sebelumnya. Tapi biar aku saja yang menemani Kai. Kalian pulang saja, kalian juga perlu istirahat. Kasihan Miwa-chan sendirian di rumah," pinta Kei.

"Tapi-" Yamamura-san menahan pundak istrinya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Jaga diri kalian! Kami pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar bulan malam itu menembus jendela kamar rumah sakit. Rumah sakit satu-satunya yang ada di pulau. Kamar yang di dominasi warna putih dengan dua pasien di dalamnya. Yang satu masih menutup matanya enggan untuk terbangun dan yang satu masih setia menunggu duduk di samping ranjang rumah sakit. Kei memegang tangan kiri Kai. Dan tangan itu terasa, bergerak.

"Kai, kau bangun?"

"Hmmmm" Perlahan pandangannya menjadi jelas. Kai menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kei? Arghh." Kai mencoba untuk bangun namun luka di kepalanya masih terasa sakit dan Kei pun membantunya bangun dan duduk bersandar di ranjang serba putih itu.

"Sudah pukul berapa ini? Hmm, pukul 1 dini hari ya. Kau belum tidur Kei?" tanya Kai seraya melihat jam di dinding depannya, Kai berujar santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Kai?"

"Bagaimana jika-," Kei mulai menangis. "Bagaimana jika terjadi hal yang buruk padamu? Harusnya kau tidak menolongku!"

"Dan membiarkanmu terluka?" Kai menarik nafas dan menggenggam tangan Kei dengan kedua tangannya.

"..."

"Kei, tidak akan ku biarkan kau terluka lagi. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu menjagamu. Lagi pula aku tidak apa-apakan?"

"..."

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi Kei! Istriku lebih cantik kalau tersenyum," ucap Kai sembari menghapus air mata di pipi Kei.

"Kau ini, di saat seperti ini masih saja." Kai memang pintar kalau menghadapi Kei, membuat Kei sedikit tertawa dengan apa yang terakhir di ucapkan Kai.

"Oh iya, Kei! Apa kau melihat bungkusan biru dari bajuku?"

"Maksudmu ini?" jawab Kei sambil memberikan bungkusan yang Kai maksud yang tadi berada di atas meja.

"Ah, iya." Kai menerima bungkusan itu.

"..."

"Kei, kau bisa duduk di sini?!" Kai mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya agar Kei duduk di sampingnya. Ya, di ranjangnya. Kei pun menurutinya. Kai membuka bungkusan itu.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu."

"Kai?!"

"Apa kau suka?" Kai memberikan gelang yang di belinya di festival. Dua buah gelang yang di belinya. Satu gelang dengan pernik bulan untuknya karena bulan seperti Kei yang tenang. Sehingga saat sedang tidak bersama Kei, Kai akan selalu merasa Kei bersamanya. Dan satu gelang dengan pernik matahari untuk Kei karena matahari refleksi Kai yang hangat. Agar dimana pun Kei berada, Kei akan merasa Kai selalu bersamanya.

"Hn." Kei mengangguk.

"Etto, aku tak pandai dalam hal ini. Tapi, ekhm. Kei, mungkin aku bukan orang hebat yang bisa kau banggakan, bukan orang kuat yang selalu bisa melindungimu, tapi maukah kau menemaniku menghabiskan sisa umurku?"

Air mata yang sempat berhenti pun kini melaju kembali.

"Apa ini? Yang benar saja. Kai kau melamarku di rumah sakit? Sama sekali tidak romantis." Terselip senyum di tangisnya.

"Ya, aku tak keberatan. Akan kubuatkan kau omurice setiap hari!"

Kelegaan tersirat di wajah Kai. Mereka tersenyum. Kai menyapu air mata di pipi Kei dengan tangannya.

"Akhirnya, aku melakukannya. Fyuuhh, sudah lama aku ingin menyampaikan ini. Gomen baru sekarang aku katakan dan di tempat yang tidak romantis ini. Haa, sini aku pakaikan!" Kai memakaikan gelang pernik matahari ke tangan kanan Kei.

"Pffttt, setelah ku pikir-pikir ini cukup romantis, Kai!" Kei pun memasangkan gelang pernik bulan ke tangan Kai.

Mereka saling berpandangan seakan tak ingin kehilangan momen sekecil apapun, Kai merangkul pundak Kei dan membawa Kei ke pelukannya. Kei bersandar di dada Kai, hingga terdengar jelas degup jantung Kai.

"Kai, arigatou. Hontouni Arigatou."

Kai mengecup puncak kepala Kei dengan lembut penuh kasih.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, Kei! Mengenai omurice. Kau tidak seriuskan? Akan membuatnya setiap hari?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ha, tidak tidak." _Bisa-bisa aku mabuk omurice nanti, apa boleh buat. Hmm._

"Kau sendirikan yang bilang sangat suka?" Sayang Kai tidak melihat senyum jahil Kei.

"Hmmm. Baiklah aku tidak keberatan, asal... setelah kita 'honeymoon'!" Kai memberikan penekanan pada kata honeymoon, membuat Kei sedikit bergidik mendengarnya. Kalau soal menjahili Kai juaranya.

"Kai! Kau ini!" Kei memukul pelan Kai dengan ahh, pipinya merona. Andai Kai melihat itu.

"Haa, Kei, Daisuki da! Zettai ni shiawase ni suru kara!" Kai mengeratkan pelukannya, terasa anggukan pelan dari orang yang ada di pelukannya dan juga memeluknya erat.

"Watashi mo anata wo daisuki desu." _Koi ni ochiru nante koto wa arienai to omotte ta. Konna kimochi ni natta koto wa nai. Kai, ima made arigatou._

Bulan menjadi saksi atas pengakuan dua insan malam itu. Hari esok yang baru telah siap mereka sambut. Apapun hal yang akan terjadi, Kai dan Kei hanya perlu melewatinya bersama. Bagaimanapun kerasnya hidup, selama mereka bersama mereka akan melewatinya.

 **The End.**

Akhirnya selesai. Fanfic pertama saya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya di fandom yang tak biasa ini. Bagaimana? Jelek ya? Kurang banyak ya? Huhu,, masih belajar Kakak... Mohon review, saran, kritik, komentar untuk yang membaca cerita ini. *kalau ada itu pun. T_T ngenes amat.

Yossh,,, intinya saya senang cerita ini selesai. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membantu dalam proses terjadinya(?) fic ini. Hani-chan, Arigatou. Dan bloger-bloger yang sudah buat artikel cara publish di ffn. ^_^ . Dan salam kenal semuanya! ^_^

 **Note :**

-Daisuki da! Zettai ni shiawase ni suru kara!" : Aku sangat menyukaimu! Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu!.

-Watashi mo anata wo daisuki desu : aku juga menyukaimu.

-Koi ni ochiru nante koto wa arienai to omotte ta. Konna kimochi ni natta koto wa nai. Kai, ima made arigatou: Aku kira aku tak akan pernah jatuh cinta. Belum pernah aku merasa seperti ini. Kai, terima kasih atas segalanya.


End file.
